Huskylox Smut (request)
by MeromeFics
Summary: Request from Dragonma5ter00 I dont ship huskylox. But if you do please enjoy! Huskylox - SMUT


Authors Note: I hope you enjoy this! I know it took long and that its terribly written, and I'm sorry about that. I blame school for everything! Ty and Husky sat on the sofa talking about previous recordings they've done. "We should do a parkour video together, I have some pretty good maps to play" said Ty, smiling brightly at the amphibian. "Yeah maybe..." Husky said, staring of into space. "So... What do you wanna do right now?" Asked Ty. Husky just shrugged, scratching the back of his head. Everything got quiet for awhile. Occasionally the boys would glance at each other, then quickly turn away blushing. Ty turned towards Husky, finally breaking the tension, leaning in for a kiss. Husky kissed back, naturally, and placed his hand on the back of Ty's neck. It was a slow and loving kiss. That was until Husky bit Ty's lip, then shoving his tongue into the smaller's mouth. Husky's tongue covered every part of Ty's mouth, making the younger quietly moan. The couple broke apart for air. Ty scooted a little closer to husky, accidentally brushing his leg on the mudkip's crotch. Husky moaned softly, then instantly blushed. "So, that's what you wanna do..." Ty said, blushing to a deep shade of pink. "Haha... I guess..." Husky laughed nervously, blushing even more. "Then we better take care of it." Ty said, a smirk coming across his face. Ty got up from the sofa and pulled Husky with him. Husky connected their lips again, and pushed Ty through a hall way that lead to their bedroom. The amphibian pushed Ty against the bedroom door, opening it quickly. Husky then pushed Ty on the bed, pinning him to it. The mudkip started sucking Ty's neck. Once there was a noticeably large hickey on the boy's neck, he continued down. Husky groaned as he reached the fabric of Ty's shirt. He quickly started pulling it up, hearing the tearing of threads as he did so. After Ty's shirt was off, Husky continued down his lover's chest, stopping at one of the pink nubs. The amphibian sucked on one, as he pinched a twisted the other. "Ha- Oh! H-Husky... please... I-I need you now!" Ty moaned, clawing at Husky's shirt. Husky leaned back upward, pulling off his shirt, then throwing it somewhere on the ground. Ty ran his hands over Husky's chest and abs, licking his lips. "Huh, like what ya see?" Husky asked teasingly, smirking at Ty's awe. The red eyed male nodded his head shamelessly. Ty started unbuttoning Husky's pants, whining when the zipper got stuck. Husky just chuckled, pushing Ty's hands away and unzipping it himself. Then he quickly pulled his pants down to his ankles, kicking them off. Ty pulled off his gray sweat pants, kicking them off the bed. Ty hooked his fingers on Husky's boxers, slowly pulling them down. Husky kicked his boxers off his ankles, then started pulling off Ty's. Husky pulled them off Ty's legs throwing them to the floor. "Babe, lube?" Husky asked, looking down at his red eyed lover. "Hmm? Oh, here." Ty said, reaching over to the bed side table, grabbing the small bottle and handing it to him. Husky popped open the cap, squeezing a generous amount on to his fingers. "It's gonna be cold..." Husky warned. Ty nodded his head, biting his lip as the first finger circled his entrance. Husky pushed the finger in, then slowly curling it. "Hah- Husky... H-hurry..." Ty begged, pushing down on the finger. "Just wait a second, I don't wanna hurt you." Husky said, slowly inserting the second finger. After Ty adjusted well enough, Husky added the last finger. He slowly scissored his fingers, stretching Ty as much as possible. Ty gripped the bed sheets, lightly moaning Husky's name. Husky removed his fingers and picked up the bottle of lube again, putting some in his hand. He prepared himself, moaning quietly. Once he was done he wiped his hand on a random blanket, get rid of any extra gel. "Ready?" Husky asked as he lined himself at Ty's entrance. "Uh huh." Ty replied, nodding his head. Husky slowly pushed in, watching closely to make sure he wasn't hurt his lover. "Are you okay?" Husky asked, concerned. "Yeah... Just give me a sec..." Ty breathed out. "You can move..." Ty said a minute or two later. Husky nodded, pulling out and pushing back in carefully. Ty lightly moaned, pushing his head back into the pillows. Husky started to speed up, trusting a little harder then before. "H-Husky... Harder..." Ty moaned out, reaching up to grip Husky's shoulders. Husky complied, going harder each thrust. Husky aimed his hips upwards, brushing against Ty's prostate. "Oh my god! Husky! Right... Right there!" Ty almost screamed out, arching is back. Husky hit Ty's prostate with each thrust, making Ty go into pure bliss. Ty dug his nails into Husky's shoulders. "Husky, I-I'm gon-gonna!" Ty moaned out before his orgasm, screaming Husky's name at the top of his lungs. Husky thrust a few more times before cumming himself, muffling his moan by quickly swooping down, catching Ty into a kiss. Husky pulled out and collapsed next to Ty. Once both men caught their breath Husky spoke up. "Well... We defiantly took care of 'it'." Husky said, chuckling. "Yeah, that's for sure." Ty said, smiling at the mudkip. "I love you." Husky said, smiling back at Ty. "I love you too." Ty said, snuggling up to his boyfriend. Shortly after the couple fell asleep in each others arms. 


End file.
